Shandi
Herald Shandi Alder is Keisha Alder's younger sister. Shandi grew up, like Keisha, in a large family home in Errold's Grove. Her hobbies included weaving and embroidery, and she was one of the kindest people in the village. At a young age, Shandi found herself the focus of attention for many of the men in the village. As kind as she was, she didn't want to hurt any men's feelings by turning them down, and so had three suitors (none of which her father or sister cared for at all.) One market day, while going about and bartering with her sister, Shandi was Chosen by her Companion Karles. She hopped onto the Companion and gave only a look to her sister, begging for her to make sure this would be all right with the family, before setting off for Haven. Shandi's Choosing was the most exciting thing to happen in the village of Errold's Grove since the barbarian attack, and an impromptu party was held at the Alder home that very evening. During her schooling at the Collegium, Shandi had a vision that she was needed at Errold's Grove to help with the barbarian situation, and she convinced her teachers at the Collegium to let her go. She picked up Keisha and reported to Herald Kerowyn. Later, she had a second vision that helped her to stand between Valdemaran forces and those of the barbarians. This allowed for an alliance to be made. Initially, it seemed that Shandi's strongest gift was ForeSight. As it turned out, she was blessed with the very rare gift of Empathy and trained in it by Herald Talia. As Shandi had most of her education down solidly, including courtly graces, she was able to speed through her time at the Collegium by focusing it into two years. To do this, she was assigned Herald-Mage Anda as a mentor. When the time came for Anda to make his way to k'Valdemar Vale as the Valdemaran Ambassador, Shandi was pronounced ready for her Whites, and she accompanied Anda on this mission as if it were her training circuit. There, she was reunited again with her sister Keisha. While at the Vale, she met Steelmind, a Tayledras plant expert. When Darian decided to set forth on an expedition into the North, Shandi volunteered to accompany the group in order to gather information for Valdemar, as well as put her Heraldic skills to good use. Steelmind also volunteered, in part as a way to get closer to Shandi. On this adventure, she saw many things involving war that she had not been exposed to before. She became fearful and wished to return to the safety of the Vale, and she got into a couple arguments with others of the group, intending them to go back before the mission was properly completed. On both of these occasions, the first in a battle against an Ice Drake and the second a battle between Raven and Wolverine/Blood Bear tribes, she was strongly opposed at first but in the end stepped up and did something to help win the battle. Against the Ice Drake, she combined her Empathy gift with her sister's to scare the Drake away. In the next battle, she charged into the heat of the fight to deflect an arrow that would have killed Darian. In this battle, she put herself in danger and Steelmind rushed to her aid. He fell in this battle with wounds that would have been fatal, had Keisha not convinced Karles to lend her his strength, so his chosen could be happy with one who loved her. Companion Shandi was Chosen by the stallion Karles. Gifts Shandi's Gifts are Empathy and ForeSight. Internship In place of the standard circuit, Shandi accompanied Herald-Mage Anda to k'Valdemar Vale. Family Parents: Ayver Alder, Sidonie Alder Siblings: Keisha Alder, Rondey Alder, Rafe Alder, Tell Alder, Trey Alder, Gary Alder In the series * ''Owlsight'', Darian's Tale, volume 2 * ''Owlknight'', Darian's Tale, volume 3 Shandi Alder Shandi Alder